


Bitty Bandmates

by PrincessRainbowPastel



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Babies, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRainbowPastel/pseuds/PrincessRainbowPastel
Summary: Lilac Darlington ends up having to take care of her bandmates who have turned into babies thanks to Murdoc's failed attempt at using black magic. What kind of chaos will ensue in Kong Studios with 4 babies and a pink-haired DJ? Well, let's find out shall we?
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby Gorillaz x Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/582664) by sleepycreepy. 



> This was one of my earlier fanfictions, so go easy on me lol

It was just another usual day at Kong Studios. Russel was doing some taxidermy, Noodle was playing video games, 2-D was watching a zombie movie for the 600th time, Murdoc was just messing about in his Winnebago, and Lilac was chilling on her bed in her room reading a comic book as she snacked on some popcorn. Yup, just another normal day...but not for long.

**BOOM**

"Oh my god! What was that!?" Lilac exclaimed as she got off of her bed, nearly spilling her popcorn onto the floor and going out into the halls to see what had happened. Lilac looked around to see if anyone else noticed the noise. It looks like nobody heard it. She went into 2-D's room to see if he was okay and if it was Murdoc trying to beat him up...again. She hated when those two started fighting. Lilac looked around and saw that the movie on his tv was still playing, but 2-D was nowhere to be found. Lilac called out for him. "2-D? You in here?" Suddenly, Lilac could hear a faint high pitched squeal. She went over to 2-D's bed and pulled back to covers to reveal a baby 2-D looking up at her with those same black eyes, that light blue hair, and that toothless little smile. "Oh. My. God." Lilac said in shock as she picked up 2-D. "This is not happening. Is this happening?" Lilac asked baby 2-D in her arms. "Ba!" 2-D squeaked as he grabbed a lock of Lilac's pink hair and yanked it. "Ow, okay. I'll take that as a yes." Lilac said as she pulled her hair out of 2-D's grasp. Lilac then went out of 2-D's room and went into Noodle's room to see if she was alright, but there she was. Little baby Noodle teething on a video game controller. "Oh, Noods. Not you too." Lilac said as she went over and picked her up. Noodle smiled cutely at Lilac with precious little dimples on her face. "Aww, you are too cute for this world!" Lilac gushed before kissing Noodle on the head. "Ba!" 2-D babbled as he pulled on Lilac's hair again. "Alright, 2D. You'll get a kiss too." Lilac giggled as she kissed 2D on the head as well. "Right then, let's go see if Russel's still...well Russel." Lilac said as she went to Russel's room with the two babies in hand. She pushed his door open with her elbow as she heard a loud thump come from inside the room. "Russ? You alright in there?" She asked, coming into the room to see a chubby baby Russel playing with a taxidermy polar bear that had fallen down. "Right. Of course the most mature of this band would turn to a baby because why not?" She said going over to Russel and adding him to the bunch of babies in her arms. "He is a cutie though." She said with a smile as Russel gnawed on his chubby little hand. "Okay then, let's go see if uncle Murdoc can explain this mess." She said, hauling all three babies to the garage and into the Winnebago. "Muds! Hey, Muds! You in here!?" She called out for him. No response. She looked around until she heard a faint cry coming from his bathroom. There she found baby Murdoc sitting in the bathroom sink and crying. A book of black magic opened up beside him. "Of course." She sighed tiredly as she somehow managed to fit Murdoc into the group of infants in her arms and went to her bedroom. She put them all on her bed and let them just hang out there as she sat on the floor and front of them and just stared at the group of babies who used to be her band mates. "What the hell am I gonna do?"


	2. Lilac The Babysitter

Eventually, the babies started to get tired and fell asleep on Lilac's bed, so she found an open space on the bed and fell asleep with them until the next morning.

**.....**

When Lilac woke up the next morning she saw little 2D and Murdoc cuddled up on each side of her. Both softly cooing and babbling in their sleep. Russel was sleeping against her thighs and Noodle was...in her sock drawer? Lilac got up from the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping babies, and grabbed Noodle. "No, no, love. Those aren't toys. Those are my socks. I'll get you some toys later." She said quietly. Just then, the other babies woke up and noticed that Lilac had moved and started to get upset. Of course, Murdoc was the first to start crying, then 2D, then Russel, and obviously Noodle had to join in with the chaos. "Oh god, okay, okay. It's alright loves." Lilac panicked trying to calm all of them down. Lilac started to rock Noodle in her arms, trying to calm her down. Eventually she did, but the other babies were still fussy, so of course she had to rock them too. This took a while, but eventually they all calmed down and were happy again. "I suppose you're all hungry then, yeah?" She asked the babies. They just looked at her with adorable little faces. "Hmm, well we don't have any baby food but I'm sure I could blend something up in the blender until I can go to the store." Lilac said to herself, gathering all the babies and heading to the kitchen. She let them play with some of the pots and pans until she was finished making the improvised baby food and put them all on the sofa in the living room. She fed each of them some blended apples and bananas they had and they all seemed to like it. Especially Russel who was getting it all over his face. 2D was hesitant about it at first, but grew to like it. Noodle enjoyed it very much. But Murdoc...oh Murdoc. He did NOT want to eat. "C'mon, Mudsy. Can you eat a little bit for me?" She asked him. Murdoc fussed and shoved the spoon away from himself. "Look, Lilac likes it! Mmmmm!" Lilac said, eating a little bit. That sorta made Murdoc change his mind. If she likes it then it must be okay! He hesitantly ate a spoonful and eventually ate some until he was full. After that, all of the babies were sticky and had baby food all over their faces. Especially Russ. "Looks like it's bath time for you lot." Lilac said, putting her hands on her hips.

Lilac ran a nice warm bath for the babies and put some bubble bath in the tub as well. Lilac also had a few little rubber duckies that she used for decoration in her bathroom and put them in the tub as well for the babies to play with. After a while of struggling to get the clothes off of all the babies, Lilac put them in the tub one by one. She started with Noodle and put her into the bubbly tub. She giggled and played with the bubbles that were all around her. Next was Russel. Lilac picked the precious chubby baby up and placed him into the tub. He instantly took to one of the rubber duckies and started chewing on it. Next up was 2D. He seemed a bit nervous being naked and cold and not knowing what the heck was going on. She placed him into the tub and he looked a bit uncomfortable. He started to tear up and whine, wanting to get out of the tub, but Noodle took some bubbles and put some on his head. He looked up and saw the nice little bubbles on his head and smiled. He and Noodle giggled cutely as Lilac smiled and started to tickle Noodle's tummy. "You are such a sweetheart, Noodle." She said. "Alright, Mudsy. Your turn." She said, picking up Murdoc. Murdoc started to fuss (once again) and squirm not wanting to go in the bath. "Look, it's alright, love. See? Here." She gently placed him in the bath and he instantly calmed down, enjoying the nice warm water. Suddenly, little bubbles came from under Murdoc in the tub. "Oh, Muds. Did you really have to do that in the tub?" She sighed. Murdoc paid no attention to her. Lilac then proceeded to clean them with some baby soap and shampoo she had (Lilac secretly likes to use baby products in the shower because they smell good and they're nostalgic to her). After all of the babies had their bath, Lilac dried them off and didn't really know what to do next. There were no nappies or baby clothes for them to wear. "Looks like we're going to have to go shopping."

  



	3. A Trip to the Market

Lilac was able to make some makeshift "nappies" out of some old bed sheets and just put the babies in some of Noodle's old clothes (that were still too big for them) and made her way to the nearby market with the babies. She made sure to put on her baggiest hoodie and a pair of old sneakers and leggings so nobody would notice it was her since...y'know, she was part of Gorillaz and she was a famous and stuff. Anyways, when she made it to the market, she got a cart and put Noodle, 2D, and Murdoc in the little baby seat of the cart and held Russel on her hip since he was too big to squeeze in. She didn't mind though, she loved carrying Russel. He looked like he weighed a lot, but he really didn't. And she just ADORED those little chub rolls and his chubby little cheeks. She went on through the store and bought whatever she felt like she would need until she could figure this out. Toys, food, bottles, formula, nappies, clothes, a play yard for them to sleep in, and even a quad stroller for all 4 of them to sit in. After she checked out and left the store, she put the babies in the new stroller she bought, put all the bags of stuff she bought on her arms (praying to god she wouldn't lose circulation before she got home) and went back to Kong Studios.

**....**

Lilac made it back to Kong with her arms intact (hardly) and the babies all fast asleep in the stroller. She set up the playyard inside her bedroom (so she can keep an eye on them at bed time) and carefully placed them in it, then put a soft little blanket over them while they napped. After nap time, Lilac changed all of their nappies, put them in their new clothes, and put them out for play time in the living room while she got ready for their dinner. Lilac would check in every once and a while to make sure that they were alright. Every now and again Murdoc and 2D would have an altercation over a toy that would end up with one of them crying over something, but other than that things were pretty calm. After they were fed, it was time for bed. Russel, Noodle, and 2D were easy to get to sleep, but Murdoc was a different story...as always. He fussed and whined while Lilac tried to rock him to sleep. "Please, Murdoc. Just go to sleep. I'm tired too." She said, practically pleading to the baby at this point. He still refused to go to sleep. Lilac decided to just lay down on her bed and put baby Murdoc on her chest, pretty much giving up and hoping he'd just tired out from all his fussing and just sleep. Almost instantly, Murdoc calmed down and snuggled into her "upper chest" and fell asleep. Lilac looked at him and smirked. "Same old Muds." She whispered before driving off to sleep.


	4. He's Back!

A few days had passed by and Lilac had basically developed a routine for the babies. It was starting to get easier for her to handle them all. She was actually pretty proud of herself, but one day, everything changed.

**.....**

Lilac woke up late one night to the feeling of something heavy on her chest. "Oh my god, did my lungs collapse? Am I dying?" She instantly thought. She opened her eyes and saw..."Murdoc?" She queried. Baby Murdoc usually slept with her at night since he liked to have the comfort of someone to cuddle with. But this time Murdoc was a full grown man and not a bitty baby. Murdoc's head was still on her chest. "Murdoc!" Lilac hissed, remembering not to wake the babies. "Mmm, five more minutes, love." He mumbled as he nuzzled into her "upper chest" even more. She blushed and grabbed him by his dark black hair and pushed him off of her chest. "Aah! What!? What the bloody hell is going on then?!" He exclaimed rubbing his head where Lilac had grabbed his hair. Lilac shushed him before he went on again. "What the hell is going on here?" He whispered, wondering why he was even whispering in the first place. Suddenly, there was a cry coming from the playyard beside the bed. Lilac picked up 2D and proceeded to rock him back to sleep. "It's alright, little love. Go back to sleep." Lilac said softly as she rocked him slowly. "Sweet Satan, don't tell me that thing's yours." Murdoc said quietly with a slightly worried expression. "Don't be daft. Of course he's not mine. It's 2D." She said tiredly. He stared at her blankly in confusion. "Seriously, what the bloody hell is going on here? What happened and why am I in your room?" He asked. "You mean you don't remember?" She asked him. "Remember what?" He questioned. "Well, apparently you were mucking about with that bloody black magic of yours and turned everyone, including yourself, into infants. Somehow you avoided me." She quietly explained as she put the now sleeping 2D back in the playyard with the other sleeping babies. "Oh, right, yeah. Now I remember. I was trying to shave a few years off of the old mug. I guess I did the incantation wrong." He said with a shrug. "Well, maybe you should try shaving your stubble instead. You know that black magic stuff is no good. Why wasn't I affected anyway and why did you suddenly just change back?" She asked him. "Beats me, love. Black magic is a strange and mysterious thing." He told her. "Yeah, which is exactly why you should stop messing about with it." She said, crossing her arms. "C'mon, I'm a grown man. I can handle a little black magic." Murdoc said confidently. "Says the man wearing a nappy." Lilac said with a smirk and a raised brow. "Wot? I'm not wearing a-" Murdoc said before looking down to see that he was indeed wearing a nappy. "Oh....It appears I am. Right then, I'm gonna just uh, go change then." Murdoc said kind of embarrassed as he walked out of the dark room and to his Winnebago.

**.....**

When morning came, Lilac got the babies together in the kitchen (minus one of course) and started to feed them their breakfast. Murdoc came in (with boxers on this time) and saw Lilac feeding the babies who used to make up his band. This circumstance was still a bit strange for him and he had to get used to the now very infantile environment. "Right, so what's for breakfast, 'mummy'." Murdoc teased. Lilac rolled her eyes. "Well, I have a bottle a formula warming up, a jar of mushed peas, or a leftover cheese sandwich in the fridge." She retorted. "I'll take the sandwich, thanks. I think I've had enough mushed peas for two life times." He said, going over to the fridge to get the sandwich and then over to sit next to Lilac. She was a bit surprised he didn't just go back to his Winnebago or go into the living room to watch tv, but she didn't really mind his company. It was getting lonely with all the babies around. "So, erm. How was I? Y'know as a little rugrat." He asked her kinda awkwardly as he munched on the sandwich. "Mm, pretty fussy. But you were sweet once you got your way....so pretty much the same." Lilac said with a smile as she fed Noodle. Murdoc chuckled at her comment. Russel then started to whine, getting fussy from not getting his food yet. While 2D had already been fed and was starting to doze off. "I know, love. I'll feed you in a moment. I have to feed Noodle first." Lilac said. Murdoc looked at little Russel and at her. "You got another jar?" He asked. "Why? Do you want some?" She asked him with a smile. "No, I'm gonna feed 'ol Russ here." He said, pointing to Russel who was still fussing. "Erm, yeah there's a jar on the countertop." She said, wondering if he was serious. She didn't think Murdoc was really the "parental" type. Murdoc got a jar of baby food and found a little feeding spoon and went back over to the babies. "Alright, Russ old boy. Here you go." He said giving him a spoonful of baby food. Russel ate it right away. "Mmm, you're a hungry lad aren't ya? I bet you are. I bet mummy Lilac doesn't feed you like uncle Murdy does." He said to baby Russel as he continued to feed him. Lilac just stared at him in awe. She's never really seen this side of him before and it was all sorta...sudden. Suddenly, Noodle squeaked, wanting Lilac to finish feeding her. "Yeah, tell her, Noods. Tell her to get back to work and to stop staring at me like I'm some kind of light show." Murdoc smirked. Lilac blushed and continued to feed Noodle until it was time for their nap again. Lilac went back to the kitchen to clean things up and then went over to the sofa and collapsed there for a while. Tired from all the hard work of taking care of the babies. Murdoc then walked in and sat next to her. "Hard work being a mum then?" He asked her. "Yeah..." She simply replied. "Erm...thanks for...um...y'know, feeding Russ today. You really didn't have to do that." She said. "Well, even if they are pint sized they're still my mates. I'm not gonna let them go hungry now am I?" He replied casually. Lilac smiled. He may have sounded like he didn't really care, but she knew he did. It made her feel...different towards him. And him seeing her so maternal and working so hard to take care of these babies made him feel different as well. He also never noticed how pretty she was...very pretty.....beautiful.


	5. Playing Daddy

After noticing how tired and overworked Lilac was, Murdoc decided to put his rear in gear and start helping her out with the babies until he could figure out a way for them to change back the way he did. So, as Lilac went throughout the day taking care of the babies, Murdoc would do little things like washing the empty bottles and the feeding utensils, picking up stray toys off of the floor, throwing out the smelly bin bag of dirty nappies, and just some basic cleaning around the studio.

**.....**

That night, Murdoc thought he'd really help her out. As Lilac started putting the babies to bed, Murdoc walked in. She was rocking Noodle to sleep and she was almost there. "Here. Lemme see her." Murdoc said, going over to Lilac with his arms out. "Why?" She whispered. "I want to hold her, is that so wrong?" He asked her, not meaning to sound so rude. She rolled her eyes and gently handed Noodle over to him, both careful not to fully wake her. He then started to rock her like Lilac was earlier. She had to admit, he was a natural at this! "There we are. Thatta girl, love." He whispered to little Noodle who started to suck her thumb and fall asleep on Murdoc's shoulder. Lilac smiled as she sat on her bed and watched over the other two baby boys sleeping in the playyard. "Y'know, I can uh...I can take them for the night if you want me to. You deserve some rest." He said awkwardly. "No, it's alright. I've got it under control." She said. "Okay, let me rephrase that. I'm taking them tonight and I don't really care what you say." He said. "Murdoc, I just got them to sleep. If you try and move them all to your Winnebago you're going to wake them up." She said tiredly. "Then I'll just bunk up here with you." He said with a shrug. She blushed a little bit at the thought. He was gonna what now?! "Wh-What? N-N-No, Murdoc. Really it's-it's fine." She stuttered nervously as Murdoc began to put Noodle with the boys in the playyard. "Nope, already made up my mind, love. Scoot over, make room." He said as he went over to the bed and began to take his shirt off. Lilac sighed a blushed furiously as she moved over to give him some room to sleep.

It was hard for her to sleep at first. She's never really shared her bed with anyone before, especially a man. She mainly just watched Murdoc sleep until she started to get tired. She watched his body move up and down slowly as he breathed and the peaceful expression on his face as he slept. She never really noticed how ruggedly handsome he was. It was no wonder he was such a ladies man. She also noticed that there was a hint of muscle on his arms and on his partly hairy chest too. It looked like he'd been working out a bit. She suddenly got the urge to feel his vague muscles, but refrained from doing so, afraid to wake him up having to explain what the hell she was even doing, but eventually feel fast asleep. Believe it or not, Murdoc was pretty attentive throughout the night when there was whining or crying and Lilac was actually getting some well deserved sleep. At about 4 AM, Lilac woke up to see that Murdoc had left the room. She was curious and a bit concerned as to why, so she got up and went to see where he went off to. She walked into the kitchen and saw Murdoc tiredly feeding baby 2D a bottle, his little feet up on his abdomen as he laid on his lap, half asleep. Murdoc looked up to see Lilac standing by the doorway. "I was wondering where you'd run off to." She said, voice kinda scratchy and groggy. Murdoc gave her a tired smile as she went to go sit with him at the table. "He's a bit of a crier isn't he?" Murdoc asked her, his voice deeper and more hoarse than usual from also being tired. It kinda made Lilac's heart flutter a bit hearing him like that. I mean, it's not like she hasn't heard his voice like that before, but...things were different between them. "Yeah, but he's a sweet boy all the same." She said, petting his soft blue hair. "Yeah." Murdoc agreed. "I never got to thank you...for y'know. Cleaning around the studio and such." She said. "Wot? Oh, oh yeah. No problem." He said. There was a pause. "I didn't think you noticed, actually." He said. "Of course I noticed. This place looks so much tidier than it did before thanks to you. I really appreciate all the work you're putting in to help me. It means a lot." She said sincerely, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You missed." He said with a smirk. She gave him a confused look. He leaned in slowly, lips inches away from hers, then closed the space between them, kissing her sweetly. They parted and looked into each other's eyes. "I did miss, didn't I?" She giggled as she blushed furiously. He smiled and kissed her again until they were interrupted by the sounds of 2D whining and letting them know he was finished with his bottle. "I'll take care of him. You go back to bed and get some rest, yeah?" He said. She smiled and got up and went back to bed with the biggest smile on her face...and so did Murdoc.

  



	6. Part-Time Parents

The next day, Lilac and Murdoc woke up and got the babies ready for breakfast. Lilac went to the kitchen with the other babies while Murdoc finished getting 2D ready. He was just finishing putting on his onesie when he smelled an awful stench. "Ugh, what is that pong?" He quizzed, holding his crooked nose. He looked at 2D who was chewing on his hand. He picked him up and smelled him to see if it was him...it was. He groaned with disgust. He then huffed and put 2D back down on the blanket set up on the floor and took the onesie off. He hesitated. Murdoc had no idea how to change a nappy. Hell, he's never taken care of a kid a day in his life. "Lilac!" He called. "Yeah?!" She answered back from the kitchen. "How the bloody hell do you change a nappy?!" He asked her. "What?!" She replied. "I said, how do you change a nappy?!" He asked again. Lilac left the kitchen and went to her room to help Murdoc. "What do you mean 'How do you change a nappy?' You've never changed a nappy before?" She asked him and she got on the floor with him. "Do I look like I've changed a nappy before?" He asked her sarcastically. "I'm not going to answer that." She said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and smirked back. "Well, start by taking the taped sides off there." She directed him. "Aren't you going to do it?" He asked her. "You'll never learn if you don't try, now go on." She said. Murdoc proceeded to take the taped sides off and opened the disgusting diaper. "Oh, sweet Satan! What are you feeding him?!" He exclaimed with disgust as he held his nose again. "Don't be such a wuss. Clean him up. Here." She said handing him the baby wipes. Murdoc hesitantly took the wipes and started to clean 2D's little bum. He gagged quite a lot during the process, but he made it out alive. "See? That wasn't so bad." She said. "Shut up." He retorted. "Now what do I do?" He asked with a sigh, wanting to get this over with so he can take a nice long shower. Lilac went and grabbed some baby powder and another diaper. "Now you put some powder on his bum so he doesn't get a rash and then put the clean one on." She explained. "Sounds easy enough." He said with a shrug. Just as Murdoc grabbed the powder, he felt something warm and wet on his chest. Yup, 2D peed on the green old sod. He frowned with disgust and looked at 2D who was smiling while still chewing on his hand. Lilac tried not to laugh as she got some wipes. "You're a little bugger, y'know that?" He said to 2D while he just giggled. "Well that's what ya get for kissing me last night." Lilac giggled as she wiped his chest off. "Wot? Ya didn't like it? I thought it was quite nice." Murdoc said as he raised a brow and curled his lips into a smirk. "Oh, no I enjoyed it. I just don't think 2D did." Lilac said. "Yeah, well, he's always been a little cock blocker." Murdoc said and he took the powder and started putting it on 2D. Suddenly, there was a crash coming from the kitchen. "Oh, shit! I forgot the other babies!" Lilac exclaimed as she darted back to the kitchen. After countless mishaps with trying to put a nappy on 2D, Murdoc finally succeeded in diapering 2D and went to the kitchen.

.....

After breakfast was all done and the babies were cleaned up, Lilac put all of the babies in the living room to play while Murdoc helped clean the remains of breakfast. He later heard a strange sound coming from the living room. He walked out of the kitchen to see Lilac laying on the couch with baby Russel in her lap while she was blowing on his chubby little tummy and making him laugh. Murdoc just stood there and smiled. He went behind her and kissed her forehead as he knelt down. She blushed and smiled as she put Russel back on the floor and let him play with the others. Murdoc then sat down next to Lilac and watched the babies play as he gave her little kisses on her temple from time to time.

.....

Later, Lilac found Murdoc on the couch with Noodle in his lap as she babbled and played with a little stuffed butterfly. "Right, right. I gotcha." Murdoc said as if having a conversation with Noodle. Noodle babbled again. "Really? I can't believe that." He replied. Lilac started to giggle at the two. Murdoc looked over and saw Lilac standing there. "Do ya mind? We're having a chat here." He said with a smile. "Go on then, love, what were you saying?" He told Noodle as she continued to babble. "No! Really?! Well, what did you say?" Murdoc asked her like they were having serious conversation. Murdoc laughed. "Of course you did!" He said. Lilac smiled shook her head and went back to what she was doing before.

.....

As time went by, it was eventually bed time and Lilac had to give the babies a bath before bed. She put them all in the tub and did the same routine. Murdoc then came in and knelt down by Lilac and wrapped his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder as he did so. "You'd make a good mum, you know that?" He quizzed. She just shrugged. She's never really thought about having a family. Maybe one day. Murdoc scooped a little bit of the bubbles in the tub on his finger and booped it onto Noodle's nose, making her giggle. Lilac smiled and kissed Murdoc on the cheek. Yeah, maybe one day...


	7. Back To Normal

The next day, Lilac was feeding the babies their lunch while Murdoc tried to find a way for them to change back. "Hey, love. Take a look at this." Murdoc said, walking into the kitchen with the book of black magic from before. He had it opened up to a page about reversal spells. Murdoc basically explained how it would all work to Lilac. "Okay, so why don't you do it now?" She asked. "Well, I can't. This spell has to be specifically done at midnight or it won't work." He explained. Lilac sighed. As much fun as it was to be a temporary mom, it was also hard work. She could really use a break from babies for a while. "Alright then." She said.

**.....**

Lilac was pretty much counting down the hours until midnight. She really wanted her mates back to normal again, but finally it was midnight. Everyone was in Lilac's room preparing for the spell to be cast. "You got everything, Muds?" She asked. "Yup, everything's shipshape and ready to go, love." He told her with a wink. She smiled as she got the babies out of the playyard and put them on the floor in front of Murdoc. Murdoc then proceeded to do the spell. Lilac could see storm clouds forming around the studio outside of her window. Suddenly, the lights went out. "Dammit! I must've done it wrong." Murdoc huffed. "It's alright, Murdoc. We can try again tomorrow. For now let's just find a torch or some candles. Mind the babies of course." Lilac said. "Right." Murdoc sighed. "Oi! Why is it so dark in here?" A sort of squeaky voice called out. "Wait...2D? Is that you?" Lilac asked. "Uh...yeah." He replied. "Oh my god! Muds! It worked! They're back! Well, at least I think they are. I can't see anything." Lilac said. "Where the hell are we? Last thing I remember is bein' in my room and this definitely ain't my room." Russel asked as a loud thump was heard. Noodle muttered something angrily in Japanese. "Wait how do you know this ain't ya room? We can't see anyfink." 2D said. "I just know, man. I just know." Russel replied. "Wait, so none of you remember anything?" Lilac asked. "Remember wot?" 2D asked. "Um...we'll explain later." Lilac said. "Right. I found a torch. Here, Russ. You take this and try and see if you can work the switch box in the basement, yeah? And uh...take Noodle and faceache with ya while you're at it" Murdoc said, searching for Russel and handing him the flashlight. "Uh...okay." He said kinda suspicious and confused before leaving the room with Noodle and 2D. "Why'd you send them all out?" Lilac asked as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Because, now that the kids are all grown up and away. Mummy and daddy can have some fun." Murdoc said seductively, before kissing her neck. Lilac giggled and kissed him in the dark.

The rest of the night was very..."active" for them and they definitely got to catch up on sleep the next day. Eventually, Lilac and Murdoc explained what happened with the rest of the group and Lilac sold the baby stuff on eBay (after arguing with Murdoc that they may need it again one day if he ever made the same mistake). So, everything was back to normal in Kong Studios and they all lived happily ever after or whatever you want to call it.

The End


End file.
